Voice recognition systems, which can convert human speech into computer information, are known to those versed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,303 to Firman, teaches such a voice recognition system and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Such systems may be insensitive to the speed of the spoken input and may operate fast enough to visually display the interpreted speech real time. Such a system is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,382 to Griggs, herein entirely incorporated by reference.
The use of mirrors with negative curvature for magnification is well known; spherical and parabolic mirrors have been used in reflecting telescopes for centuries. The use of such a mirror to reflect the display of a CRT is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,503 to Dugdale, the teachings therein incorporated in their entirety herein by reference. The mirrored display, as taught by Dugdale, is necessarily bulky, because of the use of a CRT, and the use of one mirror to display to both eyes necessarily requires a large mirror.
Hand-held computers such as notebook and palm computer have been commercially available for a number of years. Such computers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,183 to Kobayashi, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,569 to Sellers. The degree that the size of such a computer may be reduced is primarily limited to the presence of a keyboard or other data entry means, as well as the relatively large display screen required for viewing at a normal reading distance.